G-Sides
G-Sides is a collection of tracks that previously appeared on the first four Gorillaz UK single releases (the Tomorrow Comes Today EP, "Clint Eastwood", "19-2000" and "Rock the House"). The album was originally scheduled only for the Japanese market. In Japan short commercially released singles of 3-4 tracks are not as popular as they are in the UK / Australia, and bands frequently released what are in effect extended EPs of tracks collected from several releases. In Europe, the Japanese track listing was retained (to save on production costs - despite the fact that the debut had been reissued to include the Soulchild remix, making the compilation potentially even worse value for European buyers). However to retain this track listing for the US would have been an insult too far ("Left Hand Suzuki Method" and "Dracula" having been included on the standard US release of the debut album), and so the 'other two' available B-sides were drafted in, with the radio edit of "Rock The House" being dropped too, this latter alteration being more puzzling. This left the US version down to just nine tracks, and with it being the only version not to feature the videos to "Rock The House" and "Clint Eastwood", US fans could justifiably feel a little cheated. Eventually a 'dream release' of G-Sides, containing a super-set of the tracks on the US and European / Japanese editions was released, in far-flung Brazil, instantly becoming a desirable collector's item. G-Sides remains a flawed release and a dedicated fan will want to seek out the individual UK singles. However for thousands of other fans it provided a cheap and easy way of getting hold of many Gorillaz B-Sides. The quality, track-for-track, does not approach that of the debut, and with so many remixes it does not sit easy together as an album. That said, most of the B-Sides are pretty good and so a fan of 'Gorillaz' would be well advised to seek it out. Release dates and chart positions * JAPAN: 12/12/01 – highest chart position: did not chart * US: 26/02/02 – highest chart position: 84 * UK: 11/03/02 – highest chart position: 65 * FRANCE: 12/03/02 – highest chart position: did not chart * GERMANY: 02/04/02 – highest chart position: did not chart * AUSTRALIA: 22/04/02 – highest chart position: did not chart Track Listings Japan, UK, Australia, Germany, China, France, South America (except for Brazil) #"19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)" - 3:27 #"Dracula" - 4:43 #"Rock the House (Radio Edit)" - 3:03 #"The Sounder (Edit)" - 4:29 #"Faust" - 3:51 #"Clint Eastwood (Phi Life Cypher Version)" - 4:52 #"Ghost Train" - 3:54 #"Hip Albatross" - 2:43 #"Left Hand Suzuki Method" - 3:10 #"12D3" - 3:25 Enhanced section: Rock The House (Video), Clint Eastwood (Video) US #"19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)" - 3:27 #"Latin Simone (English Version)" - 3:37 #"19-2000 (The Wiseguys House of Wisdom Remix)" - 7:15 #"The Sounder (Edit)" - 4:29 #"Faust" - 3:51 #"Clint Eastwood (Phi Life Cypher Version)" - 4:52 #"Ghost Train" - #"[[Hip Albatross]" - 2:43 #"12D3" - 3:35 Brazil #"19-2000 (Soulchild Remix)" - 3:27 #"Latin Simone (¿Que Pasa Contigo?)" - 3:37 #"19-2000 (The Wiseguys House of Wisdom Remix)" - 7:15 #"The Sounder (Edit)" - 4:29 #"Faust" - 3:51 #"Clint Eastwood (Phi Life Cypher Version)" - 4:52 #"Ghost Train" - 3:54 #"Hip Albatross" - 2:43 #"12D3" - 3:25 #"Dracula" - 4:43 #"Rock The House (Radio Edit)" - 3:03 #"Left Hand Suzuki Method" - 3:10 Enhanced section: Clint Eastwood (Video), Rock The House (Video), 19-2000 (Music Video), Noodle Fight (Game) Trivia * The reason for the album having different versions may be because "Dracula" and "Left Hand Suzuki Method" are in the US Limited Edition of the first album. * A rare bundle comprised G-Sides in a shrink wrapped copy with the debut album Gorillaz for the Colombian market. Oddly "G-Sides" is the lead release. A sticker advertises the set as the 'pair of the year'. * At the time in Colombia/Venezuela, people thought G-Sides was a new studio album, so it was promoted that way. * The Japanese release features Noodle holding a Godzilla action figure, whereas the UK release features Noodle holding a figure of Bonesy, the Gorillaz mascot at the time. Gallery Gsidesus.jpg|US CD Gag1big.jpg Gorillaz_gsides_backcover_big.jpg Category:2002 albums Category:Gorillaz albums Category:Albums Category:Phase 1 Category:G Sides (album) Category:Gorillaz Category:Music